


Returning to the Ocean, My Home

by 00HD



Series: Sharing a World [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A bunch of other people - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bittersweet Ending, Crushes, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Psychostrider, Rating May Change, Reverse Stockholm Syndrome, Road Trips, Sort of Psychostrider, Stockholm Syndrome, This starts in a highschool, Trolls and Humans share a world, polygamous relationship, sort of sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00HD/pseuds/00HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus how did this happen?</p><p>Seriously, how?<br/>---</p><p>Dave and Dirk fall into a situation and do not know how to handle it.<br/>This situation is called love and it's seriously wrecking them.<br/>Hard core.<br/>How are 'psychopaths' supposed to deal with this?<br/>---</p><p>In this world Trolls and Human share a world. There ain't no 'humanstuck' because I really don't like humanstuck.<br/>Like... At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lame beginnings are lame.
> 
> This will be mostly told from Dirk and Dave's POVs, but John will jump in now and then.  
> Enjoy ;_;

Jesus how did this happen?

Seriously, how?

Right now: You, your bro, and this amazing, beautiful, lovely boy who both of you fell head of heals for are all holding hands on the edge of the ocean. The boy (who does have a name thank you) is standing between you, staring down at the hands intertwined with his.

He is standing in the surf between you two, looking at you both with a melancholy expression. The water laps at his bare feet, while you and your brother stand just out of reach of the little waves. 

There’s love in his smile and sadness in his eyes. He squeezes both your and your brother’s hands, smiling at the two of you.

He’s leaving you now. He hasn’t said it, but you know he is. He’s not the kind of person who can stay in one place for too long.

You’re dreading his absence.

He looks at you through his square frames “I’ll see you around,” he says simply, putting every inch of love he could into his words.

They hit you and your brother like wrecking balls and neither of you have to decency to show it. But he knows, and smiles reassuringly.

With that he slowly lets go of your hands, backing into the ocean towards the giant, white monster lurking just beyond the surface.

He never turns away from you, his eyes lock onto you and your brother and as he walks, everything that happens decides it’s going to make you remember all of it.

And you mean all of it.

{---}{}{---}

 

Quite a while ago:

Your name is Dave Strider and for some reason you decided to come to school today. This was probably a bad idea, you don’t like to male friends because of how often you move and when you’re in school it’s basically impossible it avoid making friends.

Why do you move so much? Well you guess you could say your Bro has a very risky job.

By risky you mean dangerous. You scold the readers that you know nothing about. Bad readers, get your heads out of the gutters.

Your Bro may or may not be a ‘thug-for-hire’. By that you mean he will basically do anything for money. Aside from maybe porn

Oh wait…

You try to forget that one particular memory and hunch over in your seat.

Let’s just say you and your Bro may or may not be in major trouble with the Feds. Like… All the time, so staying in one place has never really been an option for your family.

You bet you won’t even be in Washington for more than a week tops.

You sigh.

Right now you’re sitting in the back of the classroom trying to melt into the back wall.

Trolls and humans stand around, chatting and messing around, occasionally glancing over at you. You make a point not to look at anyone.

You’re in Western Washington, one of the most liberal places in the U.S. when it comes to troll rights. Washington was the first state to allow trolls and humans to marry, vote, go to the same schools, and have the same basic rights as humans.

You guess you like it here. The diversity is nice, the weather… Not so much. You’re not really a fan of rain and cold.

You don’t understand how half of these kids can be running around in shorts and tee shirts when it’s like forty degrees and raining outside.

Washingtonians and fucking crazy, in troll or human form.

You look out the window at the rain when a voice behind you sounds off:

“Hey, you’re the new kid right?”

You turn and find a human and a troll standing in front of your desk. The two of them look like hipster central.

The troll has long black hair that falls to her shoulders. Half of her head has been shaved, and poking out of the sides of said head are two horns that reach for the sky. The tip of the left one shoots down in a sharp turn while the top of the other is shaped kind of like a broken circle or an upside down crescent.

Her shirt is black with a blue inverted cross on it and ripped up sleeves. She has several bracelets adorning one wrist, and one is a red band that has the words ‘I SUPPORT HUMAN LUSI’ written on it. You notice one of her eyes has six pupils.

That’s kind of weird.

You also notice her irises are cerulean, meaning she’s pretty high on the hemospectrum. You wonder what she’s doing at such a shitty public school.

This troll overall reminds you of a punk rocker chick, from the way she stands to the way she’s dressed.

The human standing next to her, however, is almost nothing like her.

He’s very tan, and his hair is also black but much, much messier. The guy looks like he just rolled out of bed. Speaking of his head, placed artfully in his hair is a fake flower crown made of little pink flowers. You wonder vaguely if that’s for irony or because he actually likes it.

He’s wearing thick, square framed glasses. Behind his frames are brilliant blue eyes. His eyebrows are both pierced twice, one has two rings and the other has one bead and one ring.

His ears are like piercing central, sporting two good-sized gauges plus multiple rings. Clothing wise he’s not dressed all that crazily, it’s just a tee-shirt with (what you can only guess) is a stylized version of Slimer from Ghostbusters and a pair of army green cargo shorts. You notice some colourful pins on his shirt but don’t bother to read them.

“Yeah, what of it?” you say to be purposefully ornery.

The troll grins “Aw don’t be that way,” she says, dragging a chair over to sit next to you “I just came over to say hiiiiiiii!” she winks her weird six-pupiled eye at you.

The humans rolls his eyes “Vriska, don’t freak out the new kid.”

Oh… Oh my god… His voice… You want to marry his voice and have it’s babies. Holy shit. His voice was deep and soft, and you swear this kid is the secret child of Morgan Freeman and Neil DeGrasse Tyson.

It’s the most beautiful thing you have ever heard in your life.

“I’m not freaking him out, John,” she says, crossing her arms “I’m saying hello.”

He smiles and rolls his eyes again, then looks over at you “I’m John, by the way. Spider-girls over here is Vriska.”

He holds out his hand. You think about being a prick and ignoring it, but you decide you want to listen to this kid talk more, so you shake it.

Vriska sighs “I’ll never get that human custom of shaking hands when you meet someone.”

“Do try to be culturally sensitive, darling,” says John gently, as he lets go of your hand.

“I aaaaaaaam John!” she says, “I’m trying so hard you don’t even know. So, where you from mister Mysterious New Kid?”

You roll your eyes behind your shades “Everywhere,” you say.

John chuckles “Nice.”

Vriska scowls “That’s not an answer.”

“If he doesn’t wanna say, he doesn’t wanna say,” soothes John, placing a hand on Vriska’s shoulder. To your surprise, she doesn’t press further. She doesn’t seem like the kind of person who can be easily calmed.

“Why the way,” says John “we never actually asked your name!”

You smile “I was wondering when you were gonna ask,” you say “it’s Dave.”

The bell rings “Cool! Right, we need to get back to our seats. Vriska, don’t just leave the chair there, put it back!”

The two of them scuttle their way back to their seats. John sits up in the front while Vriska sits near the middle of the classroom.

As everyone settles in, you wonder vaguely if John is the school stoner. He sure looks like one, and he kind of acts like one to. His voice just gives off the stoned vibe, despite how fucking beautiful it is.


	2. Chapter 2

You don’t really pay attention in class. After the teacher introduces you and goes through the usual ‘oh-let’s-showcase-the-new-kid’ routine, you settle into your desk and try to avoid everyone. 

This sort of works… Until the period ends.

John and Vriska come in from practically nowhere and start talking to you as you’re leaving the classroom. The only reason you don’t mind is because of John’s voice.

“So Dave, what period do you have next?” asks Vriska, leaning on John’s shoulder as they walk.

“Fuck if I know,” you say, “Why do you care?”

She rolls her eyes “Gog, are you always in such a shitty mood?”

Gog? What the fuck is that? It sounds like some kind of spelling error a thirteen year old would make on a chat client. You ignore that thought and Vriska as you look at your schedule.

You have no idea where this room is.

“Oh hey, I have that Period next too!” say John, looking over your shoulder “C’mon, I can show you where it is!”

John takes you gently by the arm and leads you in the opposite direction “See you, Vris!”

“Byyyyeeee John!” she says winking at him and giving him a little wave before turning and rushing away in the large crowds of kids and trolls.

“So, you two a thing or-” You ask, letting your sentence trail off.

He grins, showing off some horrendously buck teeth “Yeah,” he says.

“Wow… Seriously?” you ask “I wouldnt’ve guessed,” and you were being dead honest, you honestly can’t see someone like John, who seems very layback, with someone like Vriska who seems like the typical angry rebellious teenager.

He gives you a very lazy smile “we get that a lot.”

You look at him for a moment “So… Are you the School Stoner or the School Hippy?”

Instead of getting angry, he laughs, “Nah, I’m the kid everyone blames the drugs on,” he says grinning, “Gamzee’s the School Stoner, but since he’s a highblood no one can pin any blame on him. Although, I guess you could call me the School Hippy. If you wanted to.”

You’re kind of surprised and a little disappointed, you kind of hoped John could hit you up, but you guess not. 

Oh well.

“Cool,” you say.

Aside from first and second period, you don’t have any other classes with John. At lunch, John and Vriska find you pretty quick.

“Hey Mister New Kid,” says Vriska, grinning, “How goes it?”

“It goes,” you say.

She rolls her eyes “Sure, New Kid. You met anyone or have you been hiding in the corner all day?”

“Yeah, pretty much. If the corner is life, then I am the most alive person ever,” you say.

“That was the worst metaphor ever,” says Vriska

“Oh be nice,” says John, playfully swatting Vriska’s arm. Part of you realizes that Vriska probably wouldn’t have taken that from anyone else.

You wonder why she likes him so much.

They sit next to you for most of the lunch period. After a while Vriska gets bored and wanders off, but John stays behind to eat with you.

Well, John doesn’t actually eat anything. You eat the sandwich you bought with some money you ‘found’ in some kid’s wallet that was just laying on one of the lunch tables.

“Why aren’t you eating anything?” you ask around a mouthful of sandwich.

“I grew up living off of one meal a day,” he says, “so I don’t really eat much.”

You stare at him. One meal a day? That fucking sucks. That’s even less than you got growing up, and you didn’t get much.

“So,” you say, “tell me, who’s who in this shithole.”

“You mean who are the Stoners, who’s taken and who are the Popular Kids?” John asks smiling

“Yeah,” you say, taking another bite of food.

“Alright,” he says getting up and sitting next to you “You see the two trolls over there?”

John points to two trolls messing around in the middle of the cafeteria. One is in a wheel chair and the other is wearing a purple beanie and is practically hanging off the crippled one.

The crippled troll has a fluffy Mohawk and is wearing a plane black tank top and dark grey sweat pants that are cuffed at the end of each leg. A septum ring hangs from his nose and on his feet are brown-leather sandals. 

The troll in the purple beanie has long, messy hair that reminds you of a rat’s nest. He’s wearing a dark purple sweatshirt with slime-green hood string-thingies on it and black pajama pants with light grey poka-dots on them.

Wait… Is he wearing… Clown make-up?

“Yeah I see ‘em,” you say “what’s with the one wearing make-up?”

“He’s a highblood,” says John “the highest blood in the school. His name’s Gamzee Makara. The kid in the wheelchair is Tavros, he’s one of the lowest bloods.”

“And they’re friends?” you ask

“More than that, they’re matesprits,” says John “they’ve been together since… Like… The beginning of forever. Seriously, I don’t think they’d break up for anything.”

“Wait… Didn’t you say earlier that the School Stoner is a highblood?” you ask

John nods “That’s Gamzee. The School Stoner.”

You look over at Gamzee, he doesn’t really give off the ‘stoner vibe’ in your opinion. He gives off more of the ‘kooky highschooler’ kind of vibe. You guess that’s why he doesn’t get blamed for shit.

Well… That and he’s a highblood.

“What’s his bloodcaste?” you ask

“Purple,” says John

“Damn! What’s he doing here?” you ask, looking back at the troll. Highbloods are held in very high society and usually attend high-class schools. Not shitty public schools, like this one.

John shrugs “Dunno. I think it’s because of Tavros, but who knows. It’s not like he’d tell anyone. Besides, if you went by that way of thinking Vris wouldn’t be here either, she’d be in some dumb boarding school.”

“Anyway, who else is here?” You ask, leaning your cheek into your hand.

John tells you about the other trolls and humans in the school, he tells you who’s taken, who’s open, which humans use the Quadrants and which Trolls use the human form of romance.

“How do you even know all this?” you ask after a while. You’re amazed that one person could know so much and not be a Gossip Girl.

He shrugs “people like to tell me things.”

“Huh,” you say, “why’s that?”

He shrugs again, his deep voice keeping its layback monotone “I dunno. People have always just trusted me, even complete strangers.”

The two of you fall silent. It’s not awkward, but part of you is a little surprised. You’ve never met someone like John before, someone who almost everyone trusts.

The weird part is that you trust him to.

Which is bad, especially considering the kind of life you lead. 

But we wouldn’t know anything about that. 

At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowest paced thing I have ever written O_O

**Author's Note:**

> Lame ending are lame as well.  
> ;-;
> 
> It should be obvious by now that I CAN'T WRITE VRISKA.


End file.
